Who's Laughing Now
by Kaylah1992
Summary: I had always denied that I'd ever have a chance with someone as amazing as him. I was told growing up that I was ugly and fat, that I'd never get a relationship that I always wanted. Well in the words of Jessie J, 'Who's Laughing Now"


Who's Laughing Now

Derek P.O.V.

It's weird now that I think about it; it's always been there, a certain chemistry between me and my goddess. I really don't know how I didn't realise it sooner; my beautiful blonde tech goddess is the only person I've ever truly loved. People would always say we'd make a good couple if we got together. However she'd just reply with an "Ah Môn char, me and my hunny are just best friends". I had always wondered why every time she said this, my chest hurt, but now I know better, now I know I'm in love with Penelope Garcia.

At this moment, I am sat in the bullpen, looking at the door of her office. I longed to see her walk out of it, to see her smiling face. I turn around to see Reid and Prentiss looking at me.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"We couldn't help but notice the looks of longing on your face" Reid commented.

"Reid, Derek doesn't like Garcia like that, he's probably just wants to see her, she's not been out of that office in 3 days" Prentiss had a point nobody had seen her in a few days, and we were all worried, she wouldn't even let Hotch in. Something big had happened to upset my baby girl.

"I'm just worried about her that's all" I replied, only half lying.

"I have an idea" Reid said "why don't we ask JJ to come and talk to her, they are best friends" Reid had a point if anyone could get Garcia to talk its JJ.

A couple of days later JJ arrived at the B.A.U. office, she walked casually up to me, Reid and Prentiss. She hugged each one of us individually, she then turned to me.

"Not that I'm not happy to be here, but why am I here?" Asked JJ

The 3 of us looked at each other; I then turned to face JJ. "We're worried about Garcia" I turned my attention to the Garcia's office "she hasn't been out of her office in 5 days, and she won't see or talk to anyone" a sad smile made its way to my face "think you can help?"

"I'll try" replied JJ "I'll go talk to her now"

JJ turned and walked towards Garcia's office.

Garcia's P.O.V.

I'm sat in my office, trying to concentrate on work. I haven't left my office in 5 days; also I haven't spoken to any of my friends. I was too upset to talk to anyone, even Morgan and Hotch. The reason for this is the fact my boyfriend... I mean ex-boyfriend Kevin Lynch broke up with me. I guess the reason I won't tell Morgan is because I resent him, he's the reason Kevin broke up with me. Kevin had always been jealous of my relationship with Morgan, how we always flirt playfully. I always told him that Morgan and I are just friends, but I was lying to him and myself. I knew I was in love with Morgan and I hated myself for hurting Kevin.A knock on the door brought me out of my train of thought.

"Penelope?" came a voice, a voice I knew too well "It's me JJ, open up Pen" I knew I had no choice, JJ was stubborn she wouldn't leave until I let her in. I stood up, unlocked the door and let JJ in. As soon as I shut and locked the door JJ pulled me into a big hug. "I've missed you Pen"

"I missed you too JJ" I replied. We both sat down and we were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"So what's going on?" JJ asked. I told JJ everything about Kevin breaking up with me, the reasons why and finally my feelings for Morgan.

"Pen you shouldn't lock yourself up in your office, you need to talk to Morgan" JJ ordered.

"Morgan doesn't like me so I'm not going to waste my time" I argued back.

"Pen, do you realise how worried Morgan has been these last 5 days" explained JJ "he's ready to kill the person who's hurt you" I remain silent, is it possible that 'The' Derek Morgan might like me? I look up at JJ's face; she smiled at me as she stood. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts" JJ unlocked the door and walked out. I stand and lock my door again, I sit back down in my chair still in shock after the information I had received.

Morgan's P.O.V

I turn as JJ walked out of Penelope's office, she walked over to use, and Prentiss was the first to speak.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She'll explain it all to you herself, just give her the space she needs" JJ explained, we all looked disappointed; we needed to know what was up with Garcia. JJ continued "what I will tell you is that Lynch broke up with her" of course HE was the reason for Penelope being down. However I do wonder why they broke up, it would have to be something big for someone to break up with someone as amazing as Garcia. I feel everyone's eyes on me; I turn and walk back to my desk. I need time to think.

Garcia's POV  
i have been dodging coming out of my office for too long now, I need to be brave and face everyone. Facing Derek will be hard, knowing he's the reason me and Kevin broke up. I just have to be brave, Hotch is going to be furious with me but it's not like I don't do my job, its just being in love with a member of your team is against the rules. Come on Garcia man up, I walk over to the door, unlock it and walk out. As I walk out every member of the team looks at me, I ignore them and walk straight to the kitchen area to make a coffee. A few minutes later I felt someone near me, I saw the one person I wasn't ready to face.

"Garcia?" I heard a husky voice ask as if unsure I would answer. I turn to look as Derek.  
"Hey hot stuff" I say back cheerfully.  
"Are you ok? JJ told us about you and lynch" I wince "however she didn't tell us why" good old JJ.  
"It doesn't matter, it's the past and I know I've been down but I'm ok now, just had to figure some stuff out" I smile at him.  
"So you're ok now?" I nod "good I'm glad to have my baby girl back" him just saying that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I smile at him; I turn and begin walking back to my office, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to that the hand belonged to Morgan.  
"What's up?" I ask curiously.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Like for a catch up"

I was about to answer when Hotch walks over "dinner will have to wait" he turns to look at me "Nice to have you back Garcia"  
"Good to be back boss man" I smile at him, he smiles back, he then turns and walks straight into the conference room. I turn to look at Morgan "Another time hot stuff" without waiting for a reply I follow Hotch.

Morgan POV  
I watch my baby girl walk into the conference room, I can't believe I missed another chance to ask her out. I sigh; I walk into the conference room and take my place around the round table. I smile, the table reminded me that it was the reason Garcia called us her knights of Justice. I was brought out of my day dreams by JJ walking into the room, we all turn to the board.

"We have a bad one guys" JJ started "there's a serial killer in Iowa, three girls have gone missing, one every two months. When the first girl was taken, he body was found two months later, same with the other two. The third girl was found two nights ago, last night a girl called Alexis was kidnapped after school, shes 18 years old, 5ft7inch and has blond hair and brown eyes, we have two months to find her. God knows what he's going to do to her" she finishes.

Hotch stands up "we're going to need the whole team" he looks at Garcia "that means your coming with us Garcia, everybody get your stuff together we leave in an hour"

We all stood up, I turn in all directions looking for Garcia but she wasn't there. Disappointed I walk to the elevators.


End file.
